


[podfic] a simple plot (but i know one thing)

by reena_jenkins, stitchingatthecircuitboard



Series: walls crashing down (or: the one with the dog) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dogs Wearing Hand-Knit Hats, Etsy Shop Owner Jason Todd, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Podfic, So there you go, but i also wrote that batfam karaoke thing, coverart featuring Darcy Dog, possibly the most ridiculous thing i've written, the one with the dogs; an unstoppable knitting habit; and an etsy shop, warnings for terrible characterization i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchingatthecircuitboard/pseuds/stitchingatthecircuitboard
Summary: “I may have made some hats,” Jason says in a rush, “and, um, possibly some capelets. And booties. And — aw, c’mon, don’t look at me like that, Croissant gets really fricking cold and Taco loves to run around in the park, I had to make stuff to keep her warm —”





	[podfic] a simple plot (but i know one thing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a simple plot (but i know one thing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393891) by [stitchingatthecircuitboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchingatthecircuitboard/pseuds/stitchingatthecircuitboard). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** the one with the dogs; an unstoppable knitting habit; and an etsy shop, warnings for terrible characterization i apologize, possibly the most ridiculous thing i've written, but i also wrote that batfam karaoke thing, So there you go, Fluff, Knitting, Dogs Wearing Hand-Knit Hats, Etsy Shop Owner Jason Todd, coverart featuring Darcy Dog, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:11:37

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(DCU\)%20_a%20simple%20plot%20\(but%20i%20know%20one%20thing\)_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as **[a zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0410.zip)** compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
